Roses
by kakuya
Summary: Once she thought she had figured out how to live in her own world, fate had other ideas. Pulled into a different world she must learnt to adjust with the things thrown at her. While there, can she find love?
1. Chapter One

Kagome sighed of boredom as she lay on her bed

Kagome sighed of boredom as she lay on her bed. Yet again she seemed to wake up before her alarm clock went off. She rubbed her eyes trying to remember her dream. She smiled as she saw the guy of her dreams reach for her and kiss her with such passion and lust that she shivered in anticipation. But alas, it was only a dream.

She looked at the alarm and almost screamed in frustration and almost threw her clock at the wall. It was three o'clock in the morning! For god sakes! Her dreams seemed to run her life. Kagome laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep again and slowly she went back to dreaming.

--

_The sly was painted with brilliant colors and Kagome looked at the sunset with loving eyes. She also looked upon the beautiful roses her love had planted for her not to long ago. It had been a one-year anniversary present and Kagome had gone ecstatic and run through the garden smelling each rose. _

_Kagome sighed in contentment as she felt two arms encircle her waist. She traced the strange magenta markings that stopped at his wrist._

"_Hi kioshii." A masculine voice whispered in her ear. The deep baritone voice made her shiver. He planted small kisses on the back of her neck. "It is not safe for you to be out her all alone. You never know when someone might just want you and sweep you off your feet." He said as he picked her up and swung her around. She squealed and when he stopped Kagome looked at his face. But the face was slightly hidden from her view and she could only see his piercing golden eyes. He bent his head lower and his hair cascaded down and became somewhat of a curtain and the two lovers shared and romantic kiss._

_Kagome sighed in pleasure as his kisses began to be filled with more lust for her. Her lover began to fumble with the kimono tie and he took it off…_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!! _

--

The alarm clock finally went off on time and Kagome shot out of her bed and glared at her alarm clock.

"You're a prick. You know that. That was a damn good dream. And you just had to ruin it." She stuck her tongue out at it when the door was thrown open. Her little brother Souta had just gotten out of morning soccer practice.

"Yo. Hojo is here." He said before running out of her room. "By the way. I think you're really crazy!" he yelled from the hallway.

Kagome looked outside of her window and almost wanted to strangle Hojo. There was only so many times she could reject him before she wanted to kill him. That boy was so dense she probably could drill a hole into his head and she still wouldn't reach his brain.

She ran and got dressed and ate a quick breakfast and went outside to go to school.

--

Kagome wanted to cry. First, Hojo was being too sweet that it made her cringe. Second, when she arrived to school it had been the most boring place she had to go to. Third, the guy she liked, Inu-Yasha pissed her off by asking a girl named Kikyou out. She didn't hate Kikyou or anything. But she happened to be Kagome's best friend and Kikyou knew that she liked Inu-Yasha. She didn't blame Inu-Yasha for liking Kikyou. Kikyou was beautiful. Kikyou had beautiful long black hair and brown almond-shaped eyes. But most of all, she carried her body with such confidence that she didn't care what people said about her.

Kagome looked at herself in her mirror in her room and sighed. She had onyx colored hair that flowed down to her waist, bright blue expressive eyes, and a perfect hourglass shape. She was the only eighteen-year old Asian who had blue eyes and she loved them but hated them.

They were such a strange color that people easily mistaken them for colored contacts. But most of all she was one of the few asian girls that stood at five nine. This also made her legs longer and her skirt shorter. So, in turn she was labeled a whore. When it had been her first day as a freshman she had already heard rumors about herself and she had come back from school crying everyday. That was until Kikyou, a new transfer student going into her school as a freshman, held out her hand to Kagome in friendship and yelled at people for calling Kagome a whore.

Kagome smiled as she remembered when Inu-Yasha had transferred in his junior year. He had been a hotheaded person and had gotten kicked out of his last school. His dark amber eyes always seemed to be narrowed in annoyance and everyone thought he was always angry. So people stayed away from him. But Kikyou and Kagome had cautiously.

Kagome had been getting ready to go to sleep when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D and sure enough, it was Inu-Yasha. She let it ring for a while before she actually decided to pick it up.

"Hey Inu-Yasha." She greeted softly.

"Hey Kags." He replied. He seemed somewhat hesitant with whatever he was trying to get off his chest. "Umm… I was just wonderin' if you were mad at me. I heard from Kikyou that you left right after school. Whatever I did… I am sorry."

Kagome almost died of shock. Inu-Yasha was apologizing to her. Mind you, he didn't know what he did, but Inu-Yasha had actually apologized to her. She could imagine him sitting on his chair rubbing his hands through his thick black hair.

"You didn't do anything Inu. I was just getting…" Kagome struggled to find the right words to say to Inu-Yasha. "Agitated." She said finally. She heard Inu-Yasha's infamous 'feh'. And she laughed.

"Ya don't have anything to be agitated about. But if that Hojo guy keeps bugging the crap outta you I'd be glad to knock a few of his teeth out." Inu-Yasha commented. Kagome could almost see Inu-Yasha's little smirk that he has on all the time.

"It's okay Inu. He just has a really thick head. My rejection will hit him sooner or later…" She joked. "Well night Inu."

"See ya Monday unless you wanna hang out during this weekend. Call me or Kikyou if you do. Kay?" And with that Inu-Yasha hung up.

Kagome sighed. A lone tear trailed down her face and she fell asleep.

--

_We must find her and get her into this world so we can sacrifice her. She must die so Sesshomaru can be cursed and he will die an agonizing death._

Kagome woke up with a start when she heard the whisper. She took several shaky breaths before she somewhat calmed down. She turned a looked at the clock and sighed. It was nine o'clock in the morning.

She put on her weekend clothes that consisted of a tee shirt and jeans and carefully stepped outside to sit near the god tree, Goshinboku. Ever since she was little sitting near this tree gave her a sense of serenity. She looked to her right and saw the bone eater's well.

That was a place where Kagome never wished to be near. Every time she walked passed it she kept hearing voices. She would run and tell her mom but she would just tell her it was just her crazy imagination.

Kagome stood up and decided to look inside the bone eater's well for the first time. She stepped near the opening and slowly pushed the door open. She nearly jumped at the sounds of the mice as they ran across the dirt floor. She slowly walked down the wooden steps that creaked and groaned as she walked across them and went to the rim of the well.

She little by little inched her head over to look and see if there was anything out of the ordinary and she sighed in relief, as she saw nothing. Then suddenly she heard quick feet run around inside the little place and she screamed. Something pattered down the stairs and Kagome almost laughed as she saw it was only her little fat cat, Boyu.

"Boyu… you scared the hell out of me." She scolded the over weight cat. The cat simply looked at her with lost eyes. "I know you can understand me Higurashi Boyu." Boyu just stared at her and them meowed.

Kagome laughed and began to walk back up the stairs when a something encircled her waist. Kagome screamed as she felt the something drag her into the well and pull her into it. As she began her descent down the well she thought she was going to crash at the bottom of the well and die. But a bright flash of blue and purple blinded Kagome momentarily and she fell on her butt.

"Owww…" she groaned. She looked up to see the top of the well and she sighed. 'If I hurt my butt, I am definitely alive…' she stood up and winced and looked at her hand. There was a thin cut that lined the palm of her hand and she mentally sighed. 'Damn. I am as clumsy as ever.

She saw a thick vine that twisted its way down the well and she looked at it strangely and poked it a couple times before deciding to climb it. When she climbed out of the well she looked around in surprise. Surrounding her was a luscious green forest and a bright clear blue sky, not the hazy air that was Tokyo. She walked around and touched many of the trees to make sure they were real.

"Hmm… this is definitely not Tokyo," she said out loud. "I must be dreaming…" she pinched herself hard and she yelped. "Okay… I am not dreaming." She looked around and nearly squealed in joy because she saw the Goshinboku.

She ran towards the tree and looked at it strangely. Somehow the tree looked younger and shorter. She touched the bark relishing in the familiar rough texture.

"What is a little ningen girl doing here?" A voice said. Kagome turned around quickly and was met by a strange figure. It looked human, but there were markings on its face, not to mention a tail that swished angrily. It held a masculine figure and seemed to be harmless. His steely blue eyes glared menacingly at her.

"Umm… I really don't know…" she said sheepishly trying to try and calm down the person.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it was dangerous to be in this forest now?" the person bit out angrily. "Any youkai would love a reason to kill you."

"Youkia…?" she said. She racked her brain to try and remember what that was and she suddenly gasped. "Oh… okay… now I must be dreaming because there is no such thing as youkai except in stories that ojii-san told me..." She laughed slightly. The person gave an inhuman growl and rubbed his head in annoyance and anger.

"You are a very stupid ningen. I am a youkia you bitch. You should run… you are lucky I am letting you go."

"I beg to differ, I am smarter than you. And you shouldn't be talking because you don't seem to be that smart either." She retorted.

The person lunged at her with inhuman speed and grabbed her neck. Kagome struggled and she kicked and managed to land a few kicks at the person but it seemed to only make the person angrier. He suddenly threw her and she hit the Goshinboku. But she jumped up quickly when the person ran at her.

"Why aren't you afraid of me ningen? Any other would run at the sight of any youkai." The person said.

"Because I am not a coward!" yelled Kagome. She ran at the person and went to punch him when a burst of light pushed through her fingertips and hit the person. The person growled loudly and showed extremely sharp canines. Kagome was still in shock as she felt the power coarse through her blood and her breathing became erratic as she felt the same power that came out of her began to spread through her body. She didn't even see the person charge at her and hit her on the back of her head sending her deep unconsciousness.

"Damn… she was a miko. I must bring her our lord." Said the male. He slung her carelessly over his shoulder and sped off.

A.N. this is my first fanfict. I love flames and other stuff like that… I also would love it if you could give me ideas too.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I would like to thank Mimi738 for being a great reader

First off, I would like to thank Mimi738 for being a great reader. By the way, I don't own Inu-Yasha in any shape or form.

Chapter Two

--

It had begun to turn to midnight as Kagome began to regain consciousness. Her whole body hurt, but what hurt the most was the feeling of an unknown substance coursing through her body. She opened her eyes and saw that she had been carried off far by the strange person. She turned her head to the right and saw the exit to the cave she was being held captive in.

"Don't even think about it ningen." Came the harsh voice of her abductor. She turned her head and was met by the angry scowl of the person.

"What do you want from me?" she asked shakily. She tried to move around but found that her body was not entirely working. She felt like a newborn as she tried to get feeling in her body.

"Ptch… I don't want anything from a ningen like you. I am just one of my lords servants doing his biding." He scoffed. Kagome winced at the person's tone of voice.

"Who is your lord?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama." He answered looking at her strangely. "You do not know the name of your own lord? He and his family have ruled of the Western domain for centuries."

"Hmph… I bow to no lord." She said sharply. "I believe I can control my own life."

"You dare mock _Sesshomaru-sama_?" he hissed. He looked livid. His blue eyes flashed from blue to red. "Sesshomaru-sama has never let any person in his domain get hurt." He shook his head as he tried to regain his cool. He took a deep breath and sighed. "So what is your name?"

"I don't feel like talking to someone who has knocked me out and taken me against my will." She said stubbornly.

"Fine… since you feel like being like that I suppose I will tell you my name. My name is Hitoshi." He said arrogantly.

"And I would care why?" she said sarcastically.

"Because it is nice to know your captors name." He retorted. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry.

"I am not talking to you." She said. She turned her head and ignored his strange look.

"You are so childish," said Hitoshi. "I don't see why our lord wishes for all of his servants to find miko's." he muttered.

"What is a miko?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What…?" he said. His eyes showed his blantant confusion. "Have your village people not told you what you are?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "I am not from her. I am a foreigner." She admitted. Hitoshi stood up and grabbed Kagome against her will and ignored her protest and went outside the cave and began to run.

The speed almost sent Kagome into shock. The flashes of colors were supposed to be the forest, but they were going so fast that it made her hyperventilate. Before to long she calmed her breathing. It seemed for like a short half an hour before they reached a building.

It was a lavish building that was only used to house Japanese royalty. Hitoshi walked to the front and dropped her unceremoniously on the floor before the sliding doors.

"We request that Sesshomaru-sama can be brought before us. I have found another miko." Hitoshi said clearly. The doors slid open and revealed a little girl. Her little face broke into a little smile and she waved to Hitoshi. Hitoshi sighed. "Rin."

"Rin will bring to Sesshomaru-sama!" she giggled. She ran down to Kagome and pulled her gently to her feet. "Rin thinks you are a pretty lady!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you refere to yourself in third person?" Kagome asked.

"Because Sesshomaru-sama does." Rin said simply shrugging her small shoulders. She led Kagome through twisting corridors.

"How old are you Rin-san?"

"Ohhh… Rin doesn't like it when people call Rin Rin-san. Rin likes people calling her Rin. Rin is…" she stopped for a second and counted off her fingers. "Rin is nine summers old. How old are you… um…"

"Kagome." Kagome laughed. "I am eighteen summers old." Kagome slowly began to adore the little girl, Rin. They stopped at a door that was decorated with a large dog that was too strange to be considered a dog but possibly demonic. Kagome shivered at the familiarity of the magenta stripes.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has someone to visit you." Rin said softly knocking on the paper walls.

"Bring her in…" A deep velvet voice said. Rin opened the shojo door and she motioned for Kagome to go in but Kagome was in shock. The voice had seem so familiar to her that it stunned her. her dreams were quickly entering her mind and her whole body seemed to become numb. She slowly walked in and gasped as the person came into view.

The last thing she saw was his beautiful golden eyes before she passed out and slumped to the floor.

--

"DAMN IT!" a dark voice roared. Red eyes flashed in anger as he punched a servant in the face. Blood fell onto the dark marble floors and the servant shook in terror.

"I am sorry Naraku-sama! One of Sesshomaru's men got to her before we could. He took her and carried her to the Western domain. Please Naraku spare us! We will capture her!" Mukotsu begged. The person called Naraku sneered.

"Why should I? You and your brothers are nothing but vermin. You are lucky I will spare you." Said Naraku. "But if you so much as fail…" he threatened menacingly.

"We won't!" Mukotsu promised. He bowed low and retreated into the darkness.

--

Kagome woke up to a scared Rin shaking the hell out of her. Rin sighed when she saw that Kagome's eyes opened and laughed.

"You scared Rin." She admitted. Kagome got up to her feet slowly and looked around. She was in a lavish room that looked like it had belong to a king. There was a western style bed that was covered with silky white sheets, a dresser that looked as if it was made of the finest wood, and many other extravagant things. She breathed deep and inhaled the clear air and was startled when the door was slid open.

"I see you have regained consciousness." Came the deep voice. Kagome gasped and was met by the sight of the most handsome man.

His face was of a true aristocrat. His almond shaped eyes that were of the brightest gold, magenta stripes adorned his face, and in the center of his forehead laid a blue crescent moon. His body looked as if it was carved out of marble. He had a large white mokomoko that was thrown over his shoulder. His whole aura seemed to say that he was not someone to be trifled with.

He wore a white regal looking kimono that had a red honeycomb adorned on it. He also wore white sashinuki hakama that was held together by a long flowing sash. Hit feet were in high black boots unlike the sandals that were commonly worn.

It took Kagome a while to regain her voice and she coughed to clear her throat.

"Hai…" she said quietly.

"Rin leave us." He ordered. Rin skipped out happily and shut the door quietly. He looked at Kagome with sharp eyes. "What is you name ningen?" His face betrayed no emotion, telling her nothing about what he was thinking.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome." She said regaining use of her vocal chords.

"Hn." Was all he said. He walked up to Kagome and suddenly grabbed her face. He turned it side to side and inspected her face. "I see nothing special about you. You are just another useless ningen."

"Excuse me." Said Kagome. She stared at him incredulously. She slapped his hands away and stood up. "I don't know who you are, but what you just sad was horrible. You can't just judge someone for their… humanity." She stared at him with unblinking eyes.

"Wench… know your place. You are a ningen and I am a youkia so therefore you are beneath me." He stated coldly. "You should also know you never speak to a lord the way you just did. I should slay you were you stand." Kagome's eyes flashed a dangerous color.

"Just because you are a youkai does not make you better than the people around you. And as for me showing you respect, I bow to no lord. You were just given the title." Kagome spat out.

Her breath supply was cut of quickly as she felt his hand close around her neck. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered between gold and magenta. He growled loudly and bared his teeth. Kagome showed no fear and searched for the power she had released against Hitoshi and when she found it she released it. An explosion of a blue aura stung at Sesshomaru and he dropped Kagome and she sprinted off.

She turned left and right trying to find her way out of the house and when she did she slid the doors open violently and she ran out. She ran into the thick foliage of the forest and ran for what seemed to be hours. She reached a small stream and collapsed near the water. She stayed like that until she caught her breath. The power that had felt strange to her earlier had somehow diluted into her body and now it felt normal to her. She focused on the power and called it forth and looked at her hands.

Kagome looked in awe at the strange blue light that surrounded her hands. She touched the water and looked in amazement as she realized that the light did not fade. Kagome did not know that this power was a dangerous power but yet a gentle power when used right, but all she seemed to know was that it was helpful for her for getting out of tough situations.

She looked at the setting sun and sighed bitterly. This was the worst day she has ever had. She was stuck in what seemed like a feudal Japan and she didn't even know her way back home. She wondered if her family even knew if she was gone.

What would they do? She began to cry and tears poured down her face. What if she couldn't go back home? What if she didn't survive this place? As all these thoughts ran through her head she didn't realize someone had tripped over her.

The person fell to the ground. Kagome looked and saw a woman about her age laying on the ground and scrambling to get up. Kagome noticed that this person was holding a giant boomerang.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked the girl and walked over to her.

"DUCK!" the girl yelled. Kagome fell to the ground as soon as she yelled that and screamed as she felt something sharp pass her head. "Damn youkai."

The person got up and threw the giant boomerang and Kagome looked in awe as she saw this person who looked no bigger then her throw something so big. She followed the boomerang and watched as a spider, which was as huge as a house, get split apart by the boomerang.

"Wow…" was all Kagome could say.

"What are you doing in these youkai forests?" the girl asked. She looked at Kagome with a 'how dumb are you' look.

"I would ask the same thing." Kagome said dryly.

"I was asked by a neighboring lord to exterminate the pest." The girl said. She undid the tie that held her thick brown hair up and sighed.

"Ohh… you mean that giant spider?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." The girl answered. "My name is Sango." The girl extended her hand Kagome smiled and grasped it.

"My name is Kagome." They shook hands and Sango looked at Kagome's hand strangely. Kagome looked at her hand and realized it was still glowing bright blue.

"You are a pure miko…" Sango said quietly. Kagome pulled her hand back in fear and the light disappeared. "I have always wanted to meet a miko." Sango said smiling warmly. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Do you leave near a village by here?"

"Iie." Kagome said sadly.

"Then I will take you to my village." Said Sango. She pulled Kagome and they walked for a while talking about small things like what a miko was and Kagome son learned that a miko was a person who protected ningens and killed youkai. She also learned that her newfound friend didn't like killing youkai because not all of them were bad.

As they reached Sango's village, Kagome looked at the tall wall that separated the village and pondered how long it took to build something like that.

Sango pulled her in and Kagome was greeted by the faces of many people working hard. The tiny village seemed to be a networking of people that contributed to building the village. Sango pulled Kagome into a big house and slid the doors open.

"Otou-san! I brought a visitor." Sango yelled. A burly looking man who looked very intimidating to Kagome walked in and looked at Sango.

"Hi my daughter." He said. "Konichiwa. I am called Dachi. I welcome to you to our humble village." He bowed slightly.

"Konichiwa. My name is Kagome." Said Kagome as she bowed low.

"Otou-san, Kagome is a pure miko." Stated Sango. Dachi's eyes grew wide and he looked at Kagome with a critical eye.

"Let me see your aura." He ordered. Kagome looked deep within her and she called forth the blue light and this time it appeared all around her body. "Amazing… at last… someone can covet the Shikon No Tama…" he muttered. Kagome looked at him with a puzzled expression and Sango patted Kagome on the shoulders. Dachi grabbed Kagome's hands and closed them and made the light disappear.

"It is a great honor to hold the Shikon No Tama because it carries such great power." Sango beamed. "Just like pure miko's before you, you will covet the power to hold it."

'_What is this?!_' thought Kagome. '_I just want to go home and yet so much stuff seems to fall into my hands._' Kagome hid her misery behind her smile and she was led into the house and they helped her get comfortable.

--

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. The wench that had hit him had left him immobile for a few seconds, giving her a head start.

No one had ever immobilized him except one pure miko. Her name was Midoriko.

Flashback

The miko had left him immobilized for days and it had been hell for him to break the hold on him. Sesshomaru was only a pup to be considered a thirteen year old.

The miko had stopped him from hurting an innocent child. Mind you, he had no intention for hurting the child, but he supposed that Midoriko had the thought that he would.

"I will not harm you." She had said. "Your death is unnecessary. But be warned, a mother will protect her child, or in your case, a pup with one thing going through her head. 'My child is more important than I.'" She had carried off the curious child and left Sesshomaru frozen.

When he had broken free, he vowed to harm the miko and humiliate her in front of her kind. But when he had reached to his fathers' palace he had gone into the house and saw that Midoriko had been talking to his father. Apparently, her and his father were great allies and respected each other a lot.

After many years, Sesshomaru had grown to respect Midoriko for her courage and her intellect. He had learned how to break through many of miko's powers and learned how to become immune to them.

"Why are so hateful towards mikos?" she had asked him. He sat peacefully in a tree while Midoriko below him.

"Because all they want to do is kill us youkai. They are below me and I hate them." He said simply.

"I don't kill youkai for no reason, Sesshomaru." She said sternly. "Do not think all miko are the same. Yes in a lot a ways many miko kill youkai just to kill them. I am the only pure miko. You see… while all the rest of the mikos kill without reason. A pure miko is one who only has the intention to kill a youkai when absolutely necessary. There can only be one pure miko in the world and we are killed off for our dangerous powers. I myself am a very dangerous miko capable of hurting many youkai with just one wave of my hand. I am capable of healing as well. Miko's are only capable of low level purification and therefore their aura is a light red. Mine is a dark blue."

"You are not dangerous to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru scoffed. He jumped down and grabbed Midoriko by the throat. "I could kill you with one twist of my wrist." He said coldly.

Modoriko flared her powerful aura and singed Sesshomaru's hand and he dropped her. She sighed and waved her hand and quicker than Sesshomaru could see, Midoriko put a barrier around him. He touched it experimentally and immediately pulled his hand back as he felt the singe of the barrier.

"Are you quiet done?" she asked mildly. "Do you mind if I finish my tale?" Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow and Midoriko took that as a yes and let the barrier down. Her auburn eyes watched him warily until he sat down at the base of the tree. "Thank you. As I was saying, before you decided to kill me, was that if I was ever to marry, or mate…" she added as she saw Sesshomaru look at her with blank eyes. " I would be able to pass my powers on to my kin."

"Then why don't you?" Asked Sesshomaru in a bored voice.

"When can only… mate… with our soul mate. If we don't then we will die." She said simply.

There was a great battle that her and his father, Inu-No-Taisho had become involved in. They had won the battle, but the costs were great. Along with losing many valuable youkai, Midoriko, had been severely injured. When she had been taken to the healing ward Sesshomaru had visited her on a daily basis. Sesshomaru could smell the light scent of death upon Midoriko within a week of the battle.

She had died hours later. But before she did, she had told Sesshomaru do be happy and find his soul mate. She also told him that having immunity to a lot of pure miko power would come in handy one day.

End of Flashback

Sesshomaru shook his head in annoyance at the memory. Sesshomaru went outside and took off running to where the wench Kagome had gone.

He was definitely curious about the girl now. He had followed the scent of the girl and was brought to a forest. The scent was a few minutes away and he followed it and stopped himself when he realized it lead him to the Exterminator Clan. Sesshomaru looked at the place that was infested with humans and turned up his nose. He had better things to do then run after some irritating miko.

--

Kagome sighed and rolled over on the futon. Nighttime had fallen quickly and Sango peeked inside the room.

"Kagome…" Sango said softly. She held her hands behind her back. Kagome heard a slight sound behind her back. "I thought I would give you a friend." Sango reviled what she had behind her back and Kagome met to small red eyes.

It looked like a cat but was different about it was that it had two long tails instead of one. It was small enough to fit in Sango's petite hands.

"Wow…" was all she could say. She slowly reached out her hand and the small neko sniffed her and the neko rubbed her head against the miko's hands and she jumped and landed in front of Kagome. The feline lay down and began to sleep next to Kagome. "What is her name?"

"Kirara. She was a neko youkai we found. She seemed to have followed the great Midoriko for a long time as a protector, so we took her in. She really doesn't like people." Said Sango. "But she seems to like you a lot." She added as she watched Kagome pet Kirara and the neko purred with satisfaction.

"I had a cat where I came from. His name was Boyu." Kagome stated softly. Sango saw the sad look the little onna had on her face and Sango felt her heart wrench at the sight. Kagome turned and tears trailed down her face. "I wish I could go back to my family." She sobbed. Sango reached her arms out to Kagome and she embraced the miko.

"Where is your home?" Sango asked.

"Far from here…" Kagome said in a low voice that Sango had to strain to here. "I only remember coming out of a well and being captured by a youkai." Sango looked at Kagome urging her to continue with her story. "He took me to… the western lord's palace because his lord wished all miko's to be taken to him."

"Sesshomaru-sama?!" Sango said in awe. "Why is he after miko's?"

"Beats me." Said Kagome. Sango looked at Kagome with a blank expression. Kagome laughed.

"Well… my father wishes for you to be trained in the arts so you can protect yourself and the jewel." Sango said finally.

"What is the jewel exactly?" asked Kagome.

"The Shikon No Tama is raw power made up of four souls. The jewel itself is harmless, but if it was to fall into hand of an impure person and the person were to make a dark wish upon it, calamity would strike the earth. It had been created as Midoriko had faced a powerful youkai and she was nearly killed in the battle, but Inu-No Taisho had helped her and killed of the youkai. But sadly Midoriko had died within a week due to her wounds." Sango explained.

"Inu-No-Taisho?"

"The former lord of the Western lands. He died after protecting his ningen mate. His son Sesshomaru-sama resides over the throne. Which by the way, how did you come to be here not still in the Western Domain?"

"I ran away." Said Kagome. Sango let out a gasp.

"Does he know you are here?" asked Sango.

"I really don't know." Kagome admitted sheepishly. Sango sighed in relief. "I don't think he cares if I left though…" Kagome lied. Kagome winced mentally as she let out that lie. People have told her that she would never be able to lie due to her pure nature. Sango didn't seem to notice Kagome's little lie.

"We will start our training in the morning." Said Sango. She left the house and walked out.

--

When morning had arrived Kagome stretched her aching bones and looked sleepily at her new companion, Kirara. The little neko had curled up into a ball and had cracked open one eye as she felt Kagome pet her silky fur. Kagome heard a soft knock at her door and she slid it open to reveal Sango. Sango was wearing the same black uniform Kagome had first met her in and Sango handed Kagome clothing.

"These are really simple miko garbs. The bottoms are red and the top is white. Come outside when you are done changing and we will begin training." Said Sango.

--

Unknown to Kagome she was being watched by Saimyosho, the wasps from hell. The Saimyosho watched Kagome's every move and left in a swarm to report back to Naraku of the whereabouts of the miko. As the Saimyosho made there way out of the village and into the forest, narrowed golden eyes watched them with disdain.

AN Next chapter is coming soon. I don't own inuyasha.


	3. Training

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews! I don't own InuYasha and I apologize for all of the mess… I also kinda had writers block…

**Chapter Three**

Kagome walked with Sango into the small dojo that was built in the middle of the village. When Sango slid open the door Kagome looked in awe at all of the weapons. She walked over to the weapons and admired the small intricate designs that were carved into every weapon.

"What are these made of?" asked Kagome running her hand over a large scythe. The handle was of a pure white and the blade had a very sharp tip.

"Youkai bones." Answered Dachi. His brown eyes looked at Kagome critically. "I think you would do well to stick with a bow and arrow." He walked to one side of the wall and grabbed a simple yumi, longbow, and handed it to Kagome.

"Okay…" said Kagome as she fingered the bow she felt a tingle shoot through her whole entire body. Sango handed Kagome an arrow and Kagome held it and looked questioningly at Sango. "Where am I supposed to shoot it?" Sango laughed and pointed to the other side of the wall.

The target was a good two hundred feet away and it was no bigger that the small mirror she owned at home. Kagome shrugged and strung the arrow. She pointed and released it. She felt the power surge through her body and the arrow flew through the air and surrounding it was a blue aura and crashed into the wall. It had missed the middle of the target by an inch.

"Crap. I missed." Cursed Kagome. She turned and looked at Dachi and Sango. Dachi held his head high in approval while Sango looked in shock.

"That was impressing Kagome-san." Commented Dachi. He nodded his head while walking over to the target he looked more closely and went to grab the arrow when he pulled his hand back in pain.

"Otou-san! Are you okay?" yelled Sango.

"Hai. This arrow may be filled with purification powers higher that of Midoriko! Never have I seen purification powers hurt a human." Dachi said in awe. Kagome walked over and looked at her arrow. It looked normal to her. She reached out her hand and grabbed it ignoring Sango's 'what the hell did you do to my dad' look.

She looked at Dachi's hand and saw an angry red mark. She winced at the thought of how bad that it must have felt and she gently grabbed his hand. She heard Dachi's hiss of pain and she was about to let his hand drop when she felt her power surge forward yet again. But instead of the burning feeling Dachi thought he was going to feel there was a gentle wave of Kagome's aura that went through his whole body. He looked at his hand and saw that the red mark had disappeared.

"Well that was definitely interesting." Commented Kagome. She sat down and put her hands on her head. "Wow… my head feels as if it will explode."

"You are not used to your powers yet. Midoriko had the same thing happen to her when she was trained. You see your miko powers are something that is passed on to you. They cannot be simply taught to a normal ningen, but you have to be born with them. It is a raw power that can be controlled in different ways." Explained Dachi. "You can purify your enemy, heal the wounded, and even create a weapon of nothing but your own power. Think of it as and extra advantage over you adversary."

"I want to know how to do all of that stuff…" said Kagome. It was a blatant lie. All she wanted to do was to go home where she really belonged and do fun stuff with her friends. She didn't want to be dragged into being the keeper of some jewel.

"Good. A miko will come and assist you later this evening, but for now, you will learn how to handle an sword." Said Dachi. "No miko has ever learned how to handle a sword. You will be the first. Sango will teach you and then you will fight me." With that he left her to be with Sango.

"Alright Kagome-chan. Let us start." Said Sango.

After hours of training, Kagome learned of how hard of a teacher Sango was. By the time they were done Kagome felt as if her whole body was sore. She felt as if she couldn't even lift her pinky.

"Holy crap Sango. I wanted to learn how to handle a sword not feel like my body is on fire." Muttered Kagome. She winced as she lifted her arm to wipe the sweat from her face.

"Hey. Don't blame me. I had to go through the same shit as you. You are lucky my father wasn't teaching you. You'd be in bed for weeks." Sango snorted. Sango smiled warmly at Kagome and they laughed.

"Well at least it doesn't hurt to laugh." Kagome said. She fingered the cotton material of her haori and sighed in content. As long as she had a friend here she knew she would make it though this strange place. The doors slid open to reveal a small village boy.

"Sango-sama. Your father told me to tell you that the miko has arrived." He said. Sango nodded her head and the boy bowed out.

"So Sango-_sama_ will you take me where I need to go?" joked Kagome. Sango huffed and hit Kagome lightly in the shoulder. "Oww… that hurt. I am a very fragile person." Stated Kagome with a hint of sarcasm.

The two girls walked out to the sunset and walked into a small hut to be greeted by an old miko. Sango and Kagome bowed low and the miko motioned for Kagome to sit down.

"Bye Sango-sama." The old miko said. She turned to Kagome and studied her. "What is your name child?"

"My name is Kagome. And yours?"

"My name is Mina. I will teach you the ways of the miko and you will learn to control the very power that runs through your veins. I will teach you everything you need to know only if you promise me one thing child." Said Mina. "Never trust a youkai."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because all youkai wish for one thing. Power. That is it. They will kill all that get in their way and they will show no mercy to any person no matter the age. I have watched countless youkai slaughter us ningens and not even wince." Mina said bitterly. "Us mikos are the protectors of those that are unable to protect themselves. Therefore we must kill in order to protect. Our power runs through our veins and demands that youkai be stopped. I want you to concentrate on the power of purification. Bring it forth and control it to encircle your hands."

Kagome closed her eyes and focused. The rush of her powers surged to her fingertips and Kagome opened her eyes and saw her power swirling around her had in a calming way.

"Now push it out of your hands and control it so it floats." Ordered Mina. Kagome nodded her head and tried but the light shuttered and instantly made a tiny explosion. Mina nodded her head in disapproval. "To make it leave your body you must not think of dispelling the power, but embrace it and make it feel like it is still on you."

Kagome sighed and tried again. The light slowly left her fingertips and Kagome clapped her hands in delight. Mina let out a small smile.

"Good. That is the first step to getting your power out. This teaches you to harness a small portion of your power so that later on when you are fighting you can call a greater form and release it." Explained Mina. "Now into larger forms, let us go outside."

When they got outside the miko stood silently and suddenly a pink aura formed around her body and Mina released is. Like a wave, the power washed over a great portion of weed and the weeds degenerated. The wave stopped to about one hundred yards away and disappeared.

"Your miko powers are endless unlike mine. A pure miko can fight of youkai until they are physically unable to. The spiritual part of a pure miko can never disappear. That is why a lot of pure mikos are able to pass their power on to their children. Any regular miko has a set amount of miko power that they are set with. The minute it is gone, we are just like any normal ningen." Mina said steadily.

They practiced releasing their aura's until night began to fall and their powers began to look like flashing lights. Kagome bid Mina goodnight and Kagome walked top her house and was met by a dark figure.

The figure ran at her and grabbed her by the throat. Kagome stayed calm and released a wave of purification powers. The figure hissed and Kagome set free a small amount of light and saw the figures face.

It was a little child with bright unruly orange hair and stunning green eyes. Kagome picked up the child by the back of the haori and sighed.

"Little child… why do you attack me?" Kagome asked. The child glared at Kagome and took a swipe at her. His sharp claws barely nicked Kagome's haori.

"You ningen have caused the death of my clan!" the child cried. Kagome's eyes opened in shock and the child burst into tears. Green slowly turned into red and the child began to growl. He began to vicously claw at Kagome and Kagome just held the child close stopping the child from moving.

TBC

A.N. I know this is a crappy chapter but I have the worst writers block. I don't own InuYasha. R&R please.


End file.
